thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Let Sleeping Giants Lie
The party traverses the cold and snowy landscape north from Cardun, on their way to the northern tip of the continent where the small village of Caldbeck awaits, and perhaps the next clue. On the way, Kodachi unlocks a gift from his patron diety Zatik the Hidden: the ability to spin webs like his spider brethren. They pass through steep icy slopes and over broken bridges to finally arrive at Caldbeck. This small village of fishers and hunters carve a meager existence out of their bleak surroundings, but are loathe to speak of the giants and the Crown of the World when the party asks. They speak with Runa, the chieftain of the village, who explains that is is forbidden to travel to the Crown, and the giants react to any incursion into their territory with unstoppable violence. The village has been at the receiving end of their wrath in the past, they’ve seen their sister village destroyed by giants, and the horrific ice storms that seem to herald their presence. The giant’s are dormant now, and have been for some time, and Runa pleads the party to let sleeping giants lie. Eventually the party earns Runa’s favour through their selfless acts in and around the village, and she hears them out. She deems their quest noble and worthy and agrees to lead them to the crown, the supposed once stomping grounds of Griminhild, king of the giants. The Crown is in a hidden valley, tucked away in the tall mountains. A sprawling, ancient and ruined city fills the valley, built around a large circular central courtyard, and the remains of a once mighty castle can be seen on the far side of the valley, up against the mountain wall. Dotting the city are towering icicles that have apparently crashed from the sky into the city, destroying buildings and roads, Denton recalls the ice storms Runa mentioned and is humbled by the thought of the giants wielding this power against the city. Before entering, the party recalls what they’ve learned so far about the Crown and it’s giant inhabitants. Giant’s are skilled magic wielders, but spend most of their lives underground and have a sensitivity to bright lights. After the giants conquered this city, they built great stone archways that snake through the whole city providing them cover and shelter. You also learned a story of an old defense mechanism built into the walls near the castle that allows them to trigger an avalanche from the nearby mountain. The party enters the city, walking along the top of the archways, hoping to get the jump on any potential foes. Kodachi spots telltale signs of a campfire, but is caught when one of the stone pathways crumbles beneath his feet. He narrowly evades notice as he scrambles up the side of a building and sees his pursuers below: two, ten foot tall humanoids wielding huge wooden clubs, their faces oddly proportioned and asymmetrical. Kodachi sets a scheme in motion while Denton tries to distract the giants, but is surprised when the giant begins to speak the common tongue and asks who he is. He does not have time to reply as the stone gargoyle that kodachi pushed over the side of the building smashes into one of the giants, pinning it to the ground. Bundly tries to salvage the situation by shoehorning the statue off the giant, but only gets in the way, as the second giant grows frustrated and smacks Bundly out of the way before starting to push the gargoyle off his friend Tuff’s chest. Category:Weaver Category:Session Summary